The Marauders, A History
by Genesis1500
Summary: A story about the time that Harry's parents and their friends spent at Hogwarts, from the summer before they started to their graduation.
1. Musings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

* * *

**Ch 1: Musings**

Petunia Evans loved her sister; let nobody ever dispute that fact. Petunia loved Lily and she knew that Lily loved her right back. That being said, Petunia had issues with her sister, namely that she was strange, very strange indeed. Since she was about seven, unusual things seemed to happen around her. God forbid anyone make her angry. Once Rodney Swanson was teasing her about her hair and the next day he woke up with no hair at all. What's more, he hadn't been able to grow any since.

Of course, weird things not only happened when Lily was angry. As she grew older, she developed the ability to do strange things whenever she wanted. These activities did not escape the notice of Petunia's parents. They did not really know what to think of the things that their youngest daughter could do. On one hand, they found her abilities amazing, on the other, they worried about her ability to live a normal life.

All of that aside, Petunia was excited about spending the following day with her sister. Her sister was now eleven years old and she would be attending Petunia's school in the fall. Petunia had taken it upon herself to do absolutely everything within her power to make sure that Lily's transition was as smooth as possible. Petunia had everything planned; she would teach her younger sister everything that she needed to know about succeeding in her new school. She would teach her how to deal with all of her teachers, what classes she should take, and what at people to talk to. Petunia was going to be Lily's mentor.

--------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore knew that people were staring at him, but he didn't mind. How could they not stare? It is highly unlikely that any of them had seen a person quite so peculiar looking before. Setting aside Dumbledore's clothing, which was peculiar in and of itself, Dumbledore himself gave off a distinct air of strangeness. Perhaps it was his enormous beard, perhaps it was the odd twinkle in his eye, but whenever people saw Dumbledore they knew that they were looking at a very strange person indeed.

On this particular day Dumbledore was lost in thought. He still had not decided exactly how he was going to complete the particular task to which he had set himself. It was, of course, a delicate situation. Werewolves were among the most feared and misunderstood creatures in the magical world. When it comes to ignorance, wizards are not much better than muggles. All humans tend to attack things that they do not understand. Therefore, werewolves needed to be very careful about whom they trust.

Now, Dumbledore usually did not have much trouble gaining people's trust. He was on very good terms with most of the witches and wizards in Great Britain, including young Remus' parents. Dumbledore had taught Robert and Elizabeth Lupin transfiguration when they were students at Hogwarts. That being said, they were protective of their son. Dumbledore knew that he would have to present a compelling case as to why they should trust him with Remus' wellbeing.

-----------------------------------

Peter Pettigrew hated Mondays. Peter Pettigrew hated Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. Peter Pettigrew had a general hatred for everything around him. It wasn't a hatred born out of anger or fear. It was a hatred born out of depression. Every day was the same. He would spend the entire day being made fun of by just about every person that he ran into. He would be made fun of by his siblings, by his neighbors, even sometimes by his parents.

Unlike all of the other children he knew, Peter took no joy in the fact that this was the summer of his eleventh year. He took no joy in the fact that in a matter of weeks he would get he same letter that all witches and wizards in Britain get in the summer of their eleventh year. He would get the letter informing him that he had been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Peter took no solace in his impending trip to Hogwarts because he knew what lay ahead of him, seven years of isolation and loneliness. So here he was lying in bed, facing another Monday.

------------------------------------

Regulus Black didn't understand his brother. He didn't understand why his brother hated their family so much. He should be proud of his family. The Black family was one of the oldest and most respected families in the wizarding world. Purebloods for centuries, at least one member of the black family had been present at every major event known to wizard kind. Sirius should be proud of his family. He should be proud of the fact the fact that his family has been in Slytherin, a house known for its skill and cunning, for as long as anyone could remember. Yet Sirius wasn't happy. Sirius spent his days locked up in his room thinking of ways annoy their parents. Regulus knew that as soon as Sirius went to Hogwarts he would do everything in his power to distance himself from his family. Why? Regulus simply did not understand his brother.

----------------------------------

Severus Snape loved to be outdoors, being outdoors meant escaping his parents. He hated being around his parents; they fought all of the time. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why his mother took it. She was a witch, she was powerful, why did she allow her muggle husband to push her around when all it would take to stop his was the flick of a wand? He wished that he knew how, he would do it himself if he knew how. One day he would know how.

-------------------------------------

James Potter woke up one bright morning in June and crossed off another day on his calendar. Only a few weeks left until he would get his letter. He couldn't wait.


	2. A Peculiar Young Man

"LILY WAKE UP," for the third time in ten minutes Charles Evans found himself screaming at his youngest daughter. Lily slept like the dead. Ever since she was a little girl, it took a marching band to get her out of bed. Normally, Charles and Catharine allowed their daughter to sleep as long as she wanted. It was summer after all, children were supposed to be relaxing. Today, however, Lily had to get up and go shopping for her new school supplies. Lily had been accepted at one of the most prestigious schools in Europe, St. Mary's School for Girls. It was the same school that Petunia had attended for the past three years. Petunia was doing very well at the school and Charles had no doubt that Lily would follow in her big sister's footsteps.

"I am awake," finally came a reply from upstairs. "I'll be down in a moment." Lily didn't see why her parents were in such a hurry. The merchandise would be on the shelf whether they went now or three hours from now. Anyway, she was not nearly as excited about her new school as the rest of her family. Yes, it was one of the best schools in the country and yes it was an honor to be accepted, but Lily could not shake the feeling that she did not belong there.

Over the past few years, Lily had begun to grow apart from her family. As much as Petunia denied it, Lily knew that she was different, special. Lily had the power to do all sorts of strange things. For example, she could make flowers bloom at will. Lily had long-since stopped sharing this with her parents. Every time she brought it up they would tell her to try and ignore it. When she tried to bring it up with her sister she insisted that it was nothing, and that Lily should concentrate on more important things, like how she would get adjusted to her new school.

Lily was listening to her mother rattle off, for what seemed like the millionth time the list of things that she would need for school. Her books, her cloths, Catherine wanted people to make sure that Lily knew absolutely everything. Lily suspected that she was a bit nervous about her and Petunia going alone. Catherine didn't know why Petunia was so keen on taking Lily. The truth was that Petunia herself did not know why she was so insistent—well, that's what she told herself anyway. Petunia wanted to take her sister shopping because it was her chance to actually be a big sister. Her parents had always liked Lily better. They denied it, of course; if anyone asked they would swear that they loved their children equally, but Petunia knew the truth. Lily had always done better in school than Petunia, she had always been better at sports than Petunia, told funnier jokes than Petunia, had more friends than Petunia and, Petunia had no doubt, was better liked by their parents. Well, none of that mattered now; Lily would finally be forced to look up to her.

"Let's go Lily." Breakfast was over and Petunia was waiting impatiently by the door.

"Alright, I'm coming."

As Lily and Petunia left the house they failed to notice a very peculiar young man. Lily and Petunia had on several occasions of late failed to notice this particular young man. The young man looked to be about Lily's age. He had long, somewhat greasy black hair, sullen eyes and a long, pointy nose. He gave off a distinct sense of determination and cleverness, like he knew exactly what he wanted out of life and he was simply waiting for the right opportunity to take it. Although he was quite young, the casual observer would certainly think twice before crossing him.

-------------------------------------

"And don't forget not to cross Clancy."

"I know Tuney."

"You'll thank me for this when you get to St. Mary's. Most people will only learn about his from experience, you're going to have leg up."

Lily and Petunia were just about at the end of the reading list. They had already found _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Macbeth_ and were still looking for _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

"I don't think they have it here Lily."

"This store is huge, they must have at least one copy."

"They're probably out of it."

"I found one." Lily was standing over a table of discounted books holding a copy of the elusive play.

"That's funny," said Petunia, "I just looked on that table and didn't see it."

"Really, it was right here on top."

"Ok, well let's pay."

---------------------------------

"I don't know why you decided to take a class on Shakespeare. Its way too advanced for you." Petunia had begun talking almost immediately after they left the store.

"I love Shakespeare, Tuney."

"I've never been able to understand a word of his."

"It's easier if understand if you read it out loud."

"Maybe."

The girls were walking down the street in high spirits. They had finished much more quickly than they had expected.

"So, how is Michael doing"?

Petunia had met Michael O'Conner at the beginning of the summer. He was a year older than she and Petunia had a huge crush on him, though she would never admit it.

"Why do you ask?" Petunia said defensively.

"You two are friends, right"?

"Well, yes"

"I'm just asking how he is, don't be so defensive."

"I'm not being defensive."

The conversation went on like this until they got back home.

"You two are home early," their mother said looking up briefly.

"The stuff wasn't hard to find," called Petunia as she walked upstairs.

A few hours later Lily and Petunia were sitting on the swings in the park near their house. A few feet away, the same young man from earlier was sitting near the bushes watching them.

"Hey Tuney, watch this."

Lily began to swing much higher than any reasonable-minded person would have said was safe. Higher and higher she swung until finally she let go and glided through the air much more gracefully than she should have been able to.

---------------------------------

The young man sitting in the corner smiled to himself. 'Muggle-borns," he thought. 'They can't help but show off in front of their family.' He continued to watch the two girls as the younger one walked closer to him, picked up a flower and began to make it open and close its pedals. The young man decided that now was as good a time as any and, summoning up the courage he had been building up for the past few weeks, went over to talk to the two sisters.


	3. Letters

_**A/N**: MINOR DH SPOILER AHEAD, I've been thinking about the story and have decided to do something a little different. I don't think that the last chapter was very good, I actually had a lot of trouble writing it (Snape was the peculiar young man, if you didn't guess). I tried to keep it exactly like JKR wrote it in Deathly Hallows and I had a hard time working in the scene where Snape meets Lily. Therefore, I've decided to take a few small liberties with the plot. It won't be anything major, but I've decided to leave out, for example, that Petunia wrote a letter to Dumbledore. I think that if I put fewer restrictions on myself, the story will come out better. This chapter, for example, was much easier to write than the last, and I think that it's better. I say all of this so that in the future, if you see something that isn't exactly like the book, you'll know why. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Ch 3: Letters**

Minerva McGonagall loved early July. It was at this time every year that she had the privilege of sending out hundreds of owls informing students that they had been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She often looked back on the day when she received her letter and thought about how happy it had made her.

"One moment Minerva."

Albus Dumbledore had suddenly appeared in the doorway, interrupting McGonagall's train of thought.

"I have one more letter for you.

So, you managed to convince them"? McGonagall knew exactly to whom the letter was intended. There was, after all, only one wizard in Britain who did not already have a letter on the way.

"It wasn't easy, but the board of governors has agreed," replied Dumbledore.

"Well, give it to one of the owls."

As soon as Dumbledore had tied the letter to its leg, the owl took flight.

"Do you really think he'll be all right here," McGonagall asked apprehensively.

"I believe young Remus will be just fine," Dumbledore answered.

-------------------------------------

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Ch. Warlock, __Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find __Enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. __Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no __later than __31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

James had read those words hundreds of times in the past few hours. He simply couldn't believe that it had finally come.

"…the three of us can go to Diagon Alley later today…"

James was barely listening to his mother; he was too busy imagining what lay ahead of him at Hogwarts.

"Why don't we go right now," interjected James' father.

"What's the hurry," his mother replied.

"Well, the boy seems exited, and I don't think he's going to be able to concentrate on anything until we go."

It was as if James realized just at that moment that there were other people in the room.

"Can we go now? Please."

"All right."

Before James knew it, he and his parents were standing in the middle of a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron staring at the entrance to Diagon Alley. James' father took out his wand in order to reveal the entrance.

Clearly, James was not the only person excited about going to Hogwarts, as he and his parents entered Diagon Alley James saw hundreds of children holding letters identical to his.

All right James, why don't you give us your list and we'll get your supplies. You can go to Ollivanders and get your wand," suggested James' mother.

"That sounds good."

James walked up to the rather small, dilapidated looking building, which he knew housed the legendary wand-maker's shop. Unfortunately, someone had gotten there before him, so he was forced to wait.

The boy ahead of him was rather pale and sickly looking. James could not remember ever seeing him before, not that that really mattered.

"Ok Mr. Lupin, try this one," Ollivander had mysteriously appeared right next to the boy who, apparently, was named Lupin.

Lupin grasped the wand and instantly bright golden sparks flew out of the tip.

"Well, I think this one will do, let me put it in a box for you."

A few minutes later, James found himself being assaulted by Ollivander's tape measure. James failed to see why all the measuring was necessary; the moment the tape measure began its work, Ollivander had walked to the back of the shop.

"I think that will do." Ollivander had come back loaded with boxes. "Try this one Mr. Potter."

James took the rather small, frail looking wand and gave it a small wave. Immediately ten boxes flew off of the shelf right at James.

"Maybe not, try this one."

James took the next wand, and this time the chair in the corner of the room exploded.

"No? How about this one."

The glass in the window shattered.

"Try this one."

The door flew off its hinges.

"Maybe this one."

The floor split in two.

"We'll find it eventually, here."

The roof almost caved in.

After about twenty minutes of this James began to think that Ollivander did not really know what he was doing.

"Maybe he just isn't meant to own a wand," and icy voice called from the doorway.

James didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He had known Severus Snape nearly his entire life. Their mothers worked together and had developed a very close friendship.

"Or maybe Snivellus, I'm just too powerful for any of these wands."

Much to the annoyance of their mothers, James and Severus had never gotten along very well.

James turned around and was surprised to see that Severus was not alone. Standing next to him was a girl that he did not know. She was a little taller than James, had long red hair and a look of awe in her eyes.

"Here you go Mr. Potter, eleven inches, mahogany, excellent for transfiguration."

The moment James touched the wand he felt a warm sensation move through his body.

"Well, I think we have a winner," Ollivander said happily. He didn't show it, but he was starting to worry that James was going to destroy his entire shop.

"Mr. Snape, Ms. Evans, please come in."

-------------------------------------

A little while later, James was in _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_ when the boy he had seen earlier, Lupin, walked in.

"Didn't I see you in Ollivanders," James called.

"Probably, I was there earlier," Lupin replied.

"I'm James Potter."

"Remus Lupin"

"So Remus, are you excited about going to Hogwarts."

"Absolutely."

"What house do you want to be in"?

"Well, my parents were both in Ravenclaw, so I suppose that's where I'll end up. How about you"?

"I'll probably be in Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw would be ok. As long as I'm not in Slytherin."

"I don't think being in Slytherin would be so bad."

"Are you mad! Do you know what type of people end up in Slytherin"?

"The worst type of people," another young boy had entered the shop

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

The two boys greeted the newcomer.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew"

Peter had been lurking outside for some time and could not help but join in the conversation. He had decided that maybe if he could find some people that did not know him, he could get them on his side.

"Where do you want to go Peter," asked James, who was clearly pleased that Peter had taken his side.

"Gryffindor, definitely."

James looked at Remus, a rather smug look on his face.

"Well, maybe I'll end up in Gryffindor," said Remus wryly.

"It's settled then," said James with a smile.


	4. Family Trouble

**Ch 4: Family Trouble**

Finally!

Ever since she had learned the truth about herself, Lily had been eagerly awaiting the first of September. Finally, the day had arrived.

How cold she not be eager to start the day? She was about to go off to the most famous school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and learn how do magic.

Magic!

Lily still couldn't believe it. She was going to learn to do magic.

It had been about two months since she had learned the truth about her abilities. She was lucky that Severus lived so close. He had been very helpful. He had told her all about the magical world. About charms and hexes and goblins and house elves and dragons and ghosts and a whole list of other things that Lily could not even begin to conceptualize.

Her trunk packed, Lily walked into the kitchen where her sister was sitting at the table, a solemn look on her face. Petunia had barely looked at Lily since her letter had arrived. Unlike their parents, who were ecstatic at the news, Petunia seemed to be having a hard time with it.

"Good morning Petunia."

Lily had, for the first time in years, begun to call her sister by her full name. If Petunia was going to be cold towards her, she was going to be cold right back.

"Are you ready to go Lily?" Lily's mother had suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"I'm ready," Lily replied, her mind still on Petunia.

"Well, no sense in waiting around all day, your father will get your trunk, you two get in the car."

The trip to King's Cross was as uncomfortable a situation as Lily could remember. Somehow, her sister had managed to replace all of her earlier excitement with resentment. Lily knew that if she could strike up a conversation with Petunia she might be able to thaw the situation a bit.

But why should she? She didn't do anything wrong.

"We're here"

Mrs. Evans' sharp voice snapped Lily away from her thoughts.

Lily looked up at the famous train station, and all thoughts of Petunia were banished from her mind.

* * *

_**A/N: **This chapter is pretty short. I had planned to combine it with the next one, but it has been a few days since I posted a new chapter, and I wanted to get something up. Also, I realize that so far, the chapters have alternated between James and Lily's point of view. I had not originally planned to do this, but I think that its turning into an interesting technique. So, if I may make a request of you readers, could you review and tell me whether or not you would like me to continue with the alternating viewpoints._


End file.
